1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-tumble clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the process of doing laundry involves washing the laundry in a washing machine followed by drying the laundry in a tumble clothes dryer. However, some clothing items, such as those designated as delicates, are not made to withstand the tumbling that occurs in the clothes dryer, and some loads of laundry are relatively small, having only a few clothing items, to warrant drying the load in the clothes dryer. Rather than drying these clothing items in the tumble clothes dryer, they can be laid flat to air dry, such as on a drying rack, or dried in a non-tumble clothes dryer. Non-tumble clothes dryers dry the clothing items while they are stationary (i.e., laid flat or hung) rather than while tumbling.
Known household non-tumble clothes dryers are integrated with the tumble clothes dryer or configured to be a pedestal with its own cabinet that supports the tumble clothes dryer in an elevated position above the ground. The known pedestal non-tumble clothes dryer relies on the air supply and heating system of the tumble clothes dryer for operation. As a result, the pedestal non-tumble clothes dryer cannot be utilized as a stand-alone appliance separate from the tumble clothes dryer and cannot be moved to another location, such as above the tumble clothes dryer or above or below the washing machine. Additionally, the width of the pedestal non-tumble clothes dryer is limited to the width of the laundry appliance, but many clothing items are larger than this width when laid flat.